Such a safety ski binding is known through a product which is available in the marketplace and has proven to be very successful in practice for several years. In this heel holder, the sole holder and the spring housing are pivotally supported on a common axle provided at the rear portion of the bearing block. During a voluntary opening of the sole holder by pulling up on the release lever, the engagement of the locking member is released from the locking notch on the locking rocker arm, which causes same to become disengaged from the bearing-block-fixed control-cam member to enable the sole holder to pivot upwardly practically freely about its pivot axle. Following a voluntary opening of the sole holder, the heel holder, however, is not in a position to steppingly receive a ski shoe therein. To re-insert the ski shoe or to close the sole holder, an additional manipulation is required. For example, first the release lever is closed by applying a force so that the locking member again snaps into the locking notch in the locking rocker arm. Subsequently the sole holder can be closed by pressing down thereon. However, it is also possible to insert the ski shoe into the sole holder, close same and only then press the release lever into its closing position and thus the locking member into the locking notch in the locking rocker arm.
In the safety ski binding which is described in Austrian Pat. No. 369 282 (see in particular FIGS. 9 to 13 thereof), the sole holder is pivotally supported on an axle, which is separate from the pivot axle of the spring housing and is arranged on the upper region of the bearing block. In the downhill skiing position of the safety ski binding, a locking rocker arm is pivotally supported on the sole holder and grips under a locking nose which is constructed on the bearing block. The locking rocker arm is loaded by a spring-loaded locking element supported in the spring housing. The locking rocker arm is almost over its entire area divided into two parts, whereby between the two parts of the locking rocker arm a pawl is stored and is also supported on the axle which is provided for the pivotal support for the locking rocker arm. The pawl carries an operating extension loaded by a weak spring. The lower region of the pawl forms with the locking rocker arm a locking notch for the spring-loaded locking member. For opening the sole holder, the operating shoulder of the pawl is pressed down against the force of the weak spring, so that the locking member is released and the spring housing, supported by a torsion spring, can pivot upwardly. The sole holder can now swing up freely together with the locking rocker arm, the pawl which has been let go in the meantime grips again the locking member, so that the binding is in the position ready to steppingly receive a ski shoe therein. For closing the heel holder, the sole holder is to be swung down against the force of the release spring, and there is no possibility in this heel holder to close the sole holder against a smaller force.
Austrian Pat. No. 369 661 illustrates a similar embodiment, in which the sole holder and the release lever can be pivoted about a common axle supported in the upper region of the bearing block, whereby the spring housing, as was described earlier, can be pivoted about a pivot axle which is provided in the lower and rear portion of the bearing block. The release lever is thereby in this embodiment coupled with the spring housing by means of a bolt, so that the voluntary release occurs by an upward pivoting of the release lever, whereby in this conventional binding type an easy voluntary release can take place by a change of the relative position between the locking member and the locking rocker arm. Since the change of the relative position according to the known solution requires the arrangement of a row of teeth on the locking member, selectively across from which grooves or teeth are provided on the locking rocker arm, the development of this type of connection is relatively complicated and susceptible to breakdown. Furthermore for changing the relative position either the locking rocker arm must be adjustable transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the binding or the spring housing must be adjustable in direction of its axis of rotation. Also this design requires an increased construction expense, so that the mentioned disadvantages up to now stood in the way of the practical utilization of this type of binding.
From Swiss Pat. No. 500 730 (FIGS. 1 to 4) a solution is known in which the release spring is arranged in an opening lever which, in the top view, is formed as a U-shaped structural part. Thus, in this case, the opening lever and the spring housing are identical structural parts, which are pivotal about a common transverse axle supported in the bearing block. The locking rocker arm is also supported on the bearing block, so that during a release operation it can carry out only a swinging movement, however, no elevational movement. The sole holder itself is pivotal about a further transverse axle which is also supported in the bearing block.
From this design results the operating mode that the release spring during a voluntary release operation must be compressed to the same degree as in an automatic release operation. Thus, the locking rocker arm remains constantly under the action of the release spring, so that the sole holder during the entire removal of the shoe heel is spring-loaded. Thus, in this conventional solution no easy stepping-out can occur.
The known solution discloses in the form of a tension spring the use of a return spring, which after letting go of the release lever brings it again into engagement with the locking rocker arm. The release lever also defines a spring housing. This return is possible in the known construction due to the circumstance that the release spring is not relaxed in any position of the release lever or of the spring housing; rather for construction reasons it is constantly more initially tensioned during a voluntary release. Also a re-entry of the ski shoe into the binding requires overcoming the release spring which is now received in the initially tensioned position in the locking notch in the locking rocker arm.
Therefore, the purpose of the invention is to provide a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type such that it is in the position ready to steppingly receive a ski shoe therein after a voluntary opening, whereby also the possibility exists of again closing the sole holder against a relative small force.
The set purpose is inventively attained by providing a stop on a stationary part of the heel holder, against which stop, viewed in the phase of the voluntary release in which the locking member is disengaged from the locking notch in the locking rocker arm and the sole holder is in a position between its closed and opened position, the spring housing abuts against a support portion thereof, so that in the following phase of the voluntary opening, a relative pivoting movement occurs between the sole holder and the spring housing.
Through the inventive measures the heel holder automatically attains its position ready to steppingly receive a ski shoe therein during a voluntary opening of the sole holder by operation of the release lever. Since the pivotal movement of the spring housing is limited by the stop with respect to the sole holder, it is assured that the locking rocker arm will swing away from the locking member to a degree which permits a re-entry of the locking member into the locking notch in the locking rocker arm without operating the release spring, namely practically without force. The heel holder can be closed by a mere swinging down of the sole holder. However, a manual closing with substantially less force is also possible. To accomplish this, the locking member is again removed from the locking notch through an upward pivoting of the release lever, through a downward pivoting of the sole holder and a subsequent pressing down on the release lever in order for the heel holder to reach its closed position. Therefore, the heel holder has all the advantages of the known and successful binding, whereby, however, in addition the operating comfort is substantially improved.
A particularly advantageous and simple embodiment of the invention consists in the stop being formed by the pivot axle of the sole holder, which pivot axle is supported in the bearing block. Through this it is not necessary to use a separate structural part as a stop and to secure same on a stationary area of the heel holder, for example on the bearing block.
A further characteristic of the invention consists in the support region on the spring housing being provided on its cover and in the region being designed preferably resiliently. In this manner the spring housing can be designed for the counterstop without substantial changes on the heel holder. Furthermore the possibility for storing and arranging an additional spring which favors the return of the spring housing is created.
A preferred embodiment of the invention consists in the support portion of the spring housing being constructed as a resilient tongue, for example as a leaf spring, which extends into the interior of the binding. In this embodiment, the storing and arranging of the support portion, which is designed as a spring on the spring housing, is particularly simple. Furthermore, this spring is initially tensioned only after the swinging movement of the spring housing, when it then rests on the stop. Thus, the spring is relaxed in the skiing position during an automatic release and also in the first phase of a voluntary release, so that its force must not be overcome.
The subject matter of the invention is also a further simplification of the above-described solutions. In particular the designer has a greater selection with respect to the development in the inner portion of the heel holder and greater tolerances with respect to the development and arrangement between the stop and the support portion on the cover.
The so-set purpose is inventively attained by the stop being formed either by the rear free end portion of the base plate or the holding plate of the bearing block or on one of these plates, and by the support portion of the spring housing being formed by a forwardly projecting extension of the rear end portion of the cover, which end portion also covers the spring housing which is coupled to the release lever.
These measures simplify the construction from which also result technological advantages in the manufacture. Furthermore, a simpler dimensioning of these portions is possible. Also, slightly greater tolerances are permissible without negatively affecting the operating mode or performance. The heel holder can, for the development of the stop, be rebuilt without significant changes and particularly simply. Furthermore, the possibility is created for storing and arranging an additional spring which assists the return of the spring housing, and the spring can, if desired, be easily exchanged. Through this, if needed, the spring characteristic can be changed or a possibly broken spring can be easily replaced.
A preferred embodiment of this further development consists in the stop being supported at the end portion of the base plate or the bearing block springy, for example by the interpositioning of a spring and being guided preferably with slip motion on the end portion. In this embodiment the storing and arranging of the resilient stop or its spring is particularly simple. Furthermore, this spring is initially tensioned only after the swinging movement of the spring housing when it rests on the stop. Thus, the spring is relaxed in the skiing position, during an automatic release and also in the third phase of a voluntary release, so that its force must not be overcome.
According to a different characteristic of the invention the stop can be constructed in one piece with the base plate or with the holding plate of the bearing block. This measure is favorable for manufacturing reasons. However, it will be used in particular when according to a further characteristic of the invention the extension of the cover is supported resiliently on the stop, for example by means of a rubber or plastic spring.
The tongue or the resilient support of the extension provided on the cover can now inventively be manufactured in one piece with the cover. These measures bring about additional technically preferable manufacturing advantages.
A further development of the invention consists in the axle which supports the locking rocker arm being supported in two arcuate slotted holes which extend on the side walls of the release lever and extend on a radius to the pivot axle for the sole holder, by the release lever being supported from above on the pivot axle for the sole holder, and by the sole holder having for the bolt secured on the release lever an enlarged opening in each side wall thereof. From these inventive measures result the possibility of voluntarily opening the heel holder both by a pressing down onto the release lever and also by a pulling up on the release lever. During an opening by pulling up on the release lever, the axle which supports the locking rocker arm functions as a pivot axle for the release lever. During an opening caused by pressing down on the release lever, the pivot axle for the sole holder acts simultaneously as a pivot axle for the release lever, whereby the relative movement between the axle which supports the locking rocker arm and the release lever is made possible by the two slotted holes in the release lever. In both cases the heel holder, following a voluntary opening, is in the position ready to steppingly receive a ski shoe therein.
In this embodiment of the invention, it is preferable for the support portion of the release lever to be rounded corresponding with the radius of the pivot axle for the sole holder. From this results a favorable force distribution during an opening caused by pressing down on the release lever.
In order to now be able to accomplish in this embodiment a closing of the sole holder from its open position with a small force, and according to a further characteristic of the invention, it is provided that the pivotal range of the release lever is determined by the two slotted holes in the release lever being rendered inactive by means of a voluntarily operable block. This permits a closing of the heel holder with a small force to be accomplished during an active block, as was already mentioned.
This block can now be inventively formed by a spring-loaded slide member supported on the release lever for movement in the longitudinal direction of the release lever, which slide member has at one end an operating shoulder which can be gripped manually and at the other end has at least one hook-shaped gripping element, which by operating the slide member grips around the axle for the locking rocker arm.
A further block which can be stored easily can be formed by a spring-loaded slide member which is supported on the release lever for movement in the longitudinal direction of the release lever, which slide member has at one end an operating shoulder which can be gripped manually and at the other end is divided or fork-shaped and has two support elements thereat which straddle the locking rocker arm and by operating the slide member can be moved under the axle of the locking rocker arm and support same from below.
It is furthermore inventively important that the force of the resilient stop, for example its spring, or of the spring which is provided on the sole holder and which loads the locking rocker arm, for example the torsion spring, or the force of the resilient support portion of the spring housing, as for example the resilient tongue, the leaf spring, the resilient extension of the cover or the spring is less, preferably substantially less, than the force of the opening spring which loads the sole holder. This enables the desired return of the spring housing to be assured without influencing the upward pivoting of the sole holder and thus the release of the ski shoe.